Eternity
by Casteline
Summary: 10 drabbles based on 10 songs. Nikola/Helen.


**Challenge:**  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Pairing: Helen/Nikola

* * *

**Diary of Jane **by Breaking Benjamin

_**Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down**__**  
**__**Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?**__**  
**__**There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind**__**  
**__**Just let me say that I like that, I like that**_

"There's a fine line," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed as she looked at him with annoyance. "Between love and hate."

"I don't hate you, Nikola," she assured him.

He smiled mischievously. "So then you love me."

"I didn't say that," she shook her head.

"Well then you'll just have to prove to me that you don't," he said, leaning closer to her, still smiling. He knew there was a good chance he would be utterly denied, as he had been every time before. But he needed this. He needed her.

"Nikola," she breathed just before he kissed her. He pulled away after just a moment. Helen looked up into his eyes, biting her lip slightly.

"Do you like that?" he asked, his lips brushing against hers, ever so softly.

She planted a light kiss on his lips in return, leaving him smiling madly.

"I like that," he said, kissing her again.

* * *

**Forgiven **by Skillet

_**Now I'm in our secret place**__**  
**__**Alone in Your embrace**__**  
**__**Where all my wrongs have been erased**__**  
**__**You have forgiven**_

She was a terrible person. Terrible. How could she have done this?

She entered the room they shared, attempting to bite back tears.

She didn't hide the truth. It didn't matter how ashamed she was. She couldn't hide this from him.

The hurt in his eyes when the words tumbled out of her mouth… it broke her heart.

"I'm yours, Nikola," she assured him, tears welling.

"Then why?" he asked. "How could you… how could you go back to him?"

She sighed. "I don't know," she said honestly.

And somehow, he forgave her.

* * *

**Love This Pain **by Lady Antebellum

_**It's like I love this pain**__**  
**__**A little too much**__**  
**__**Love my heart all busted up**__**  
**__**Something bout her**__**  
**__**It just don't work**__**  
**__**But I can't walk away**__**  
**__**It's like I love this pain**_

Clearly there was something wrong here.

He loved her. Loved her with every fiber of his being, clichés aside.

So what the hell was wrong with him?

He was supposed to be a genius, right? He knew what _love_ was. It was a pointless, self destructive emotion.

And self destructive is exactly what it was. Because she shot him down, every time, but he still kept trying.

It was like he craved the ache in his heart everytime she shattered it into a million pieces.

* * *

**If Everyone Cared **by Nickelback

_**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**__**  
**__**Confusing stars for satellites**__**  
**__**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**__**  
**__**But here we are, we're here tonight**_

From the moment he met her, he knew. He wished for decades that she would love him, as he loved her.

But she didn't. Because she loved Druitt. Even if he was evil and a murderous raving lunatic, she still loved him more.

He imagined what life would be like if they were together, if he eventually won her over.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" she asked as they stared up at the night sky, her head resting on his chest.

But he never imagined that she would one day be his.

* * *

**Believe **by Skillet

_**I can't undo the things**__**  
**__**That led us to this place**__**  
**__**But I know there's something more**__**  
**__**To us than our mistakes**_

"I am sorry, Helen!" he shouted. He needed her to believe. "I never intended to kill you!"

"You could have fooled me," she replied calmly.

"You know me, Helen," he said. "You know how wrapped up I can get; how I lose sight of what's really important."

"And what is important, Nikola?"

"You. You an me. _That's_ important. That's what matters. Please, Helen," he said, begging her to forgive him. "I love you."

* * *

**Ready When You Are **by Trapt 

_**Calm down, don't take it too far**__**  
**__**I know only time can heal scars**__**  
**__**So I'm ready when you are, when you are**__**  
**__**I'm ready when you are**__**  
**__**Don't want any false starts**__**  
**__**I can do without the time apart**__**  
**__**So I'm ready when you are, when you are**__**  
**__**I'm ready when you are**_

"I understand, Helen," he said, his thumb brushing over her cheek. "I understand that you still have feelings for John. You still love him, after everything that has happened."

"He cannot be blamed for all the evil he's done," she said, looking into Nikola's eyes sadly.

"I understand," he replied. "But I'm never going to stop fighting."

"Nikola-" she began.

"No, Helen, let me finish. One day, you will wake up, and you will realize that you don't love him as you once did. You will realize that it's me, that _I'm_ the one you love. And when that day comes," he began. "I will be here. We have all eternity, after all."

He placed a light kiss on her lips before departing her company.

Helen sighed. "Perhaps that day is not so far off as you think," she whispered, smiling to herself.

* * *

**First Time **by Lifehouse

_**Looking at you, holding my breath,**__**  
**__**For once in my life, I'm scared to death,**__**  
**__**I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.**_

She was terrified. Completely. And he could see it.

"What is it, Darling?" he asked, holding her close.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head and throwing a faux smile on her face. She couldn't tell him what it was that terrified her so.

It had been a long time since she'd let anyone into her heart.

But she felt so alive with him. So complete. Like she belonged here, with him.

And maybe that was what scared her. Because last time she'd allowed herself to feel like this, she was broken by the man she'd let in. She wasn't sure she could go through that again.

* * *

**You found me **by the fray

_**But in the end everyone ends up alone**__**  
**__**Losing her, the only one who's ever known**__**  
**__**Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be**__**  
**__**No way to know how long she will be next to me**_

She had been the only woman, the only _person_ that ever really understood him. The only one. Even James and John and Nigel… he'd never been as close to them as he was with her. She was the only one that knew him truly.

He didn't tell her that, not for a long time. But when he finally did, he made it abundantly clear that she was the only woman he could ever love. The only one.

She'd always been there for him, when he needed her most, and he's been there for her in her times of need as well.

They were good together, even if they were never really good together.

And now she was gone.

* * *

**Where Would We Be Now **by Good Charlotte

_**Where would we be now, baby**__**  
**__**If we found each other first?**__**  
**__**Where would we be now, baby?**_

She often imagines how different her life would be, how different _their_ lives would be, if things had been different back that. If she hadn't allowed John to break her heart as he did. If they hadn't used the source blood.

If it had been Nikola instead of John.

She'd never tell Nikola of course, but that was the one she thought about most often. She'd never tell him about the fantasy where they are hopelessly in love with one another and they're together for the rest of eternity.

"Have you ever imagined," he flirted. "If it had been me, instead of John?"

"Yes," she replied before she could stop herself.

* * *

**Ready to Love Again **by Lady Antebellum

_**Yeah, I'm ready to feel now**__**  
**__**No longer am I afraid of the fall down**__**  
**__**It must be time to move on now**__**  
**__**Without the fear of how it might end**__**  
**__**I guess I'm ready to love again**_

For a long time she had been afraid. She had built walls around her heart to protect herself from the pain of love, to forget John. She had been afraid that he would crawl back into her life and she would break, let him back in, only to be hurt again.

So she never let anyone in, not really.

But she's standing here with Nikola. He's holding a glass of wine out to her, offering her a flirtatious grin as he always does. And there's something different.

She looks into his eyes as she takes the glass and she isn't afraid.

* * *

The last was definitely my favorite.


End file.
